Vortex (Shadow Fight)
Summary Vortex is the fourth Eternal encountered in the Underworld, the multiplayer mode of Shadow Fight 2. He is one of the four bosses of the first floor of the Underworld, along with his brothers: Volcano, Megalith and Fungus. He makes his first appearance very early during the main events of Shadow Fight 2 when he gets awakened from his slumber by the Shadow Energy released to the world by Shadow, who opened the Gates of Shadows. He claims that he will destroy humanity by engulfing the earth with his dark waters, and also the Gates of Shadows, in order to cure the Shadow Energy contamination. Shadow challenges him to a fight in order to stop him from destroying the earth. The hero wins the duel and weakens the god in the process. Later on, after Shadow defeated Titan and destroyed the Gates of Shadows, he was tasked with defending one of his sister's magical artifacts, that were able to control destiny and fate. He represents the concept of water, and is one of Tenebris' creations. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Vortex Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely as old as the universe Classification: Eternal, Immortal, Embodiment of the concept of water, Force of Nature, Life Form, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic as Water Manipulation; Damage Boost, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against Shadow, who lacks a body), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Abstract Existence (Type 2, is the embodiment of the concept of water), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Presumably Mid-Godly - embodies the concept of water, and water itself must be destroyed to truly kill him, Sensei states that he would sill come back to life after getting killed, as any life form does), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Acrobatics Attack Potency: Planet level (Stated that he would've engulfed the earth with his dark waters, and also the Gates of Shadows, which would mean drowning the Shadow World aswell) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Shadow in combat after the previous dodged Hermit's natural, cloud to earth lightning. Can also dodge Shadow's lightning attacks at point blank range) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level Stamina: Superhuman, possibly higher (Put up a good fight against Shadow before he became tired. Fought and killed many armies of humans in the past) Range: Standard to extended melee range with his double-bladed sword. Dozens of meters with thrown fishes. Up to hundreds of meters with his magic. Planetary with his water attacks. Standard Equipment: The Silver Glaive, throwing fishes and the Water Ball amulet. Intelligence: Moderate (He is a very skilled combatant who's fought many sorts of fighters in the past, and as such gained a lot of knowledge over fighting styles and techniques) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Precision:' Vortex's thrown fishes are enchanted with Precision, allowing him to have a chance to make a critical hit with an increased damage (critical hits are considered as 50% bonus damage dealt. With this enchantment it should be around 75% bonus damage dealt). *'Block Breaker:' A chance for Vortex's attacks to bypass his enemy's blocks. *'Water Ball:' Vortex conjures a water ball in his hands, then launches the water ball at the enemy. The water ball travels horizontally across the battlefield. Hermit_Water_Ball(1).gif Gallery Vortex_Dungeon(10).png|His dungeon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Gods Category:Water Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5